


Pancakes & Hangovers

by ABO_gamer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Embarrased boys, Established Relationship, Leon Needs A Hug, Leon after losing champion, Leon is depressed but Raihan makes it better with comfort food and supportive loving words, M/M, Raihan is best bff & bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABO_gamer/pseuds/ABO_gamer
Summary: Leon isn’t expecting to find Raihan at his apartment the morning after his defeat as champion. Though he should have known Raihan wouldn’t leave him alone.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77
Collections: Quote Prompt Memes





	Pancakes & Hangovers

Leon woke with a headache, his hands pressed into his temples tiredly. His body ached, no doubt from the bender he had carelessly thrown himself into last night. Thankfully Raihan had kept him company and stopped him from doing any serious damage to himself. 

Memories of the day before flashed across Leon’s mind as his conscience caught up to him. Charizard, strong as ever, defeated. Steam swirled around them as the hydro pump broke through charizard’s flamethrower and hit him square in the chest. Leon’s heart sunk at the memory of charizard falling to his knees, face planting into the ground with a deafening thud. His heart ached and his chest felt heavy as he recalled the referee declaring charizard unable to battle, and in a flash his status as champion had vanished from his grasp.

It was a terrifying feeling, being the champion was all he knew now, it was his life. He lived and breathed for it and now it was gone. He had lost everything and yet nothing. Leon knew it was just a title and it didn’t change him no matter what his thoughts kept screaming at him but he couldn’t stop the feeling from looming over him like a storm cloud, muddying his mood.

Leon dragged a hand down his face, scratching at his scruff. He wanted to flop back into his bed and drown in self pity, he didn’t want to face his friends or family, and he definitely didn’t want to face his Pokémon. Leon felt like a let down. The moment his opponent called out Intellion, Leon knew he was screwed. He only had charizard, and sure they’d made it work before but he couldn’t recall having ever been pushed so hard. Sure, battling Raihan was hard, but he’d never lost to his best friend despite how talented he was. And along came someone new, someone no older than Hop and he lost his title. Sure Leon may be replacing Chairman Rose; but, Leon found he couldn’t enjoy the paperwork no matter how hard he tried too. His true calling was battling. 

And he was no longer the champion.

Leon forced himself to get out of bed, his body protesting profusely as he shuffled to his living room.

When he pushed his bedroom door open the smell of bacon and pancakes hit him like a freight train, making his mouth water. 

Perched at the stove, Raihan turned and waved at Leon. 

“Hey Lee, I figured you’d need a good breakfast considering how smashed you got last night.”

Leon couldn’t form a sentence in his mind to respond, his eyes were glued to the apron Raihan had no doubt pulled from the drawers. Across it the words “Suns out, guns out” are sprawled in a shade of aqua that almost matched Raihan’s eyes. 

Leon couldn’t suppress the small laugh that bubbled up. 

“God Rai, what are you wearing?” Leon laughed as he made his way over.

“You tell me Lee, it was in your drawer,” Raihan cocked his hip to the side, his head tilted slyly with a smirk at Leon.

Leon brushed it off, ignoring the heated feeling of his ears, it was too early to be feeling so heated when the weight of yesterday’s battle still hung heavy on him. He managed a weak, “Hop,” before Raihan had laughed and turned back to the stove. 

“I’m making breakfast if it isn’t obvious already, it’s almost done if you want some.” Raihan said, placing a couple pieces of crisp bacon to the side and flipping a pancake over.

Leon was going to refuse. Raihan had already done so much for him lately and having Raihan make him breakfast on top of everything else felt like he was taking advantage of Raihan’s friendly nature. He didn’t want Raihan to resent him for being needy, for needing him to be there for him. 

“I’m fine Rai, I’m not-“ Leon’s stomach interrupted with a loud rumble that made the ex-champion flush in embarrassment. 

“So food?” Raihan asked, knowingly sliding a plate of food over to Leon.

“Thanks,” Leon said, ignoring the tug in his gut at the caring gesture. Raihan always managed to get a rise out of Leon, no matter how he was feeling, Raihan made Leon happy. 

Raihan settled down next to Leon at the counter, an air of ease around him. It comforted Leon to be near Raihan. Raihan always knew what Leon needed, even when Leon himself didn’t know. 

Leon let a content sigh as he bit into his food. Raihan was one of Leon’s favorite cooks. The man simply knew what he was doing in the kitchen and every dish he made, no matter how simple, lit Leon’s tastebuds to life. 

“I thought you went home last night,” Leon said honestly, hand rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous habit. Next to him, Raihan shrugged. 

“I couldn’t leave you alone Lee, I was worried about you.”

Leon’s chest tightened upon hearing the words, he futilely pushed down the feelings and looked to Raihan. 

“Thanks Rai, you’re always looking out for me, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Raihan shifted his weight in his seat and glanced over at Leon, the tips of his ears burning. 

“Well I care about you idiot. It doesn’t matter whether you’re the champion or not, you’re still Leon, you’re still my best friend.” Raihan leaned over and threw his arm over Leon’s shoulders, pulling him closer. 

“You still have me and everyone else Lee, we won’t stop being here for you. We love you, we’re like our own mixed up little family at this point,” Raihan looked Leon in the eyes, “and family doesn’t abandon one another.”

Leon melted into Raihan, the words soothing his distressed thoughts like a masseuse would a tense muscle. He had been surprised to see Raihan hadn’t left after the pathetic display Leon had put on the night before and had instead stayed and made him breakfast; though, Leon supposed he should have known Raihan would stay. They loved each other after all.


End file.
